Unova's Storming Journey
by ShinxBoy2.0
Summary: Four Trainers and their friends Have started their journeys, facing many difficulties, excitment, and evil organizations. They'll do some crazy things to be one of the best in the world. i think this summary sucks and title a little but i guarantee you wont regret reading this! and give me reviews, i can take it :) ACCEPTING OC's


"Bye mom!" said a boy around the age of sixteen years of age. Who had fair skin complexion, blonde hair, blue eyes, with a white sweater vest on, under it is a blue short sleeve button up shirt, blue at knee shorts, and blue converse with black laces.

"Honey, where are you" said the boy's mother who was in the kitchen placing two plates of food for the boy's younger brother and sister who were sitting in the living room watching television.

She was wearing a doctor's coat and black heels. She has short brown hair that reached her shoulders under coat was a black dress.

"I'm right here, and i got to go!" the boy said as he rushed down the stairs and past the kitchen.

"Who is going to watch your brother and sister, I have a meeting at the hospital today, Tyler" the mom said with a worried expression.

"Well I cant watch them now, I have to go to the harbor and pick someone up for professor juniper" said Tyler.

"Mom I can watch john while your out" said the young girl around 4 years of age with a huge smile on her face, wearing a polka-dot shirt and a purple skirt with sandals on.

"NO!" said Tyler and his mom both in unison.

"You're the one who needs watching, Julia" said john. He's around the same age as his sister, sitting on the couch, channel surfing. He had a plaid shirt on that was unbuttoned, a white tee under it, and black cargo shorts on, with black sandals on. Both Tyler and his mom nodded in agreement with john while looking at Julia. Soon after Julia dropped her jaw then closed it, and started arguing with john.

"Would you two stop, your both not staying here, so go to Malcolm's and I'm sure his sisters will let you guys stay there till mom gets back" Tyler's mom said gesturing for them to grab their stuff. The two mumbled as they went up the stairs.

"So whom do you have to pick up at the harbor?" said his mom.

"I don't know, oh crap, I have to be at the harbor in 10, BYE GUYS" Tyler said as he rushed for the door. Can you two hurry up I got to go, soon" Tyler's mom said while holding the two railings on the staircase.

Nuvema Town

"Taxi!" Tyler shouted as a taxicab came by.

"Where to" said the taxi driver as he brought down the window.

"I need to go to the harbor" Tyler said as he got into the car. The taxi then drove down the road. It drove past many wild Pokémon, and as it drew closer to the harbor. Tyler pointed to the airport tower so that the driver would know that he was going in the right direction. The driver finally reached the harbor and Tyler paid him and he drove off.

"I hope I'm not to late" Tyler said as he entered the airport. He noticed that a ferry had been docked at the harbor already.

"Shit!" Tyler said and he quickly rushed inside the airport.

"Dammit I probably should have brought a sign" Tyler said looking around and realizing that he messed up big time.

"Hey, I'm Kathrin, do you know where the Pokémon lab is I'm suppose to meet someone here, but they haven't showed up" Kathrin said taking Tyler by surprise. Tyler was very shocked and relieved at the same time. Kathrin has straight black hair that goes past her shoulders, wears a blue sundress, with a light jacket, a black strap bag, the strap being on her left shoulder, dark brown eyes, same skin tone as Tyler, and black flats with a pichu pin on both placed right at the middle.

"uhh… I'm supposed to be the one to take you to the lab" Tyler said nervously scratching his blonde hair.

"Oh, okay then I wont tell professor juniper that you didn't come on time, that is why your freaking out right?" Kathrin said.

"REALLY!, YES!, I mean thank you" Tyler said while kneeling down and grabbing her hand. After a few moments Tyler let go of her hand, moved over to the left a bit to put space between them, and blushed.

"Your welcome, and I think we should get going" Kathrin said before covering her mouth giggling.

"Okay, but I know a faster way to get there! How bout we take a train ride to nuvema town" Tyler said excitedly. The two then to ran to the train station gates because a train was about to leave. Tyler took out his train card and paid for both him and Kathrin to go through. They got into the train and saw that there were no seats available because passengers occupied them.

" so, how far away is our stop from the Pokémon lab?" Kathrin asked speaking as loudly as she could over a portable stereo.

"huh, uh actually the train stops there" Tyler said before the train stopped at its last stop. Everyone on the train go off and exited to the left and walked up the stairs. Kathrin almost followed the mob of people but Tyler grabbed her arm and pointed to the sign above the stairwell on the right side. _**Professor Juniper's Pokémon lab,**_ The sign read.

"I think the lab is this way, Tyler" Kathrin joked. The two then walked up the flights of stair and into the hall of the lab.

"Oh wow, isn't it, Tyler and Kathrin" said one of professor juniper's male assistant.

"Oh, you're the guy I video called before I left, roger right" said Kathrin.

"Roger that!, and I'm guessing that this guy came late to pick you up?" roger said while motioning his hands, yes or no to Kathrin.

"Nope he came on time".

"Okay, I'll take your word for it, I'll go get professor juniper" roger said while look at Tyler. Roger then walked away and Tyler thanked Kathrin.

"So, what do you do here anyways" Kathrin asked.

"I'm a… I want to be a Pokémon researcher, so professor juniper, took me under her wing you could say" Tyler said.

"Well, I want to be a Pokémon coordinator! And since contests are starting in unova I decided why not come here be a pioneer for the future of contests" Kathrin said as if it were a speech.

"Did by any chance one of you parents tell you that" said Tyler not buying it at all. Kathrin nodded her head and they both laughed.

"I've never been to a contest before, but do remember watching one from the sinnoh region on TV".

"oh, maybe you'll get the chance one day" Kathrin answered.

"Well hello there Kathrin, how was your trip?" professor juniper asked as she approached them. After saying hello to the professor, roger left them.

"It was long but worth it" Kathrin said with a smile on her face.

"Before I let you start your journey, you must first pick a starter Pokémon". Roger then came down a hall with a cart, that had a present on top, three pokeballs that contained the starter Pokémon of unova, ten pokeballs in two different small white boxes. Kathrin took sight of the present and immediately began to cry.

"Your mom told me to give you this when you arrived" professor juniper said as she picked up the present from the cart. The present wrapping was of the galaxy and the ribbon was purple as well as the bow.

"Why is she crying?" roger asked.

* * *

**Well that is the first chapter i hope you like! Chapter Two and Three Coming Soon!**

**i need the OC's Sent via PM**

_**Name (first and last)**  
_

_**Age**  
_

_**Appearance**_

_**Personality**  
_

_**Main outfit**  
_

_ **Formal Outfit**_

_**likes and dislikes** _

_**Home town/region**  
_

_**Group (trainer/co-ordinator/breeder/etc.)**  
_

_**Pokemon (first evolutions please or second)**_


End file.
